


butterflies in my head

by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character, Sickfic, Threats of Violence, fem!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37
Summary: Breha is sick, and Rey doesn't know how to help.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Sandcat of Niima Outpost [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846306
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18
Collections: My favorites





	butterflies in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulpines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpines/gifts).



> a little serotonin for my bud Vulpines <3

“Who did this to you? I’m going to claw their eyes out.”

“Rey. Please stop pacing. No one did anything to me—I’m just sick.”

“Well, who got you sick?”

“I don’t know—it's a big ship, lots of people. Sometimes bugs go around.”

“Get me a list of who you’ve interacted with.”

“Rey, I don’t need you to kill anyone, alright? I could do that myself—”

“Not in this condition!”

“I don’t need you to kill anyone.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

“Come lie down. Just come lie down with me.” Breha wasn’t usually so forthright, and she felt a little embarrassed, asking for Rey’s kindness so openly. But Rey had come when she called, hadn’t she? Snuck onto the First Order ship, into Breha’s quarters, like it was nothing. And Rey seemed like she wanted to help—she just didn’t know what to do.

Rey growled softly but jumped up onto Breha’s bed. She was still in cat form, the better for sneaking, and she paced up and down the bed a few times before Breha scruffed her gently and pulled her up to lay half across her chest. Rey put her face on her paws and stared up at her, but her tail flicked impatiently.

Breha had almost fallen back asleep when Rey asked, “Is this even helping? How is my laying around helpful?”

Breha rubbed down her spine, caught her tail and tucked it down next to her. “It just is,” she said, her shyness dulled by drowsiness. “I just want you close. Just stay with me. Okay?”

“I'll try,” she said, rising up to nuzzle gently behind Breha’s ear. Rey rested her face back on her paws on Breha’s chest, and her purrs soothed both of them to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at [@van1lla_v1lla1n](https://twitter.com/van1lla_v1lla1n). Come say hi / hang outtt


End file.
